Her, Him and Them
by riverelf
Summary: Hyde and Eido have a run in with two strange girls, Eido hits on them and Hyde is annoyed. Of course, that's what always happens isn't it? This is now the PERMANENT title, so no more changes to it. Yay!
1. Nisa and Kaniki

Nisa was terrified. She couldn't concentrate, all she knew was running. The rain, the thunder, it didn't matter. She just had to get away. The mamodo battle, who cared? She had to get away. She just had to. He would catch up soon, so she had to keep running…… without thought…..without strategy…. Just RUN!

She had been running so long she could vomit. She couldn't remember the last time she had been dry, the last time she hadn't been frozen to the bone.

"NISA!" Nisa whipped around. She could barley stand, and as for breathing, it took the last of her energy to make each breath escape her mouth.

A boy stood in front of her. His hair was tangled and his eyes were a cold gray, he had scar on his cheek, a burn mark.

"Go away Cronlin! I'm not causing you problems!" Nisa yelled. Her violet hair blew around violently in the wind, despite the rain. Her eyes narrowed. Cronlin just smirked.

"Come on Nisa, you don't even have a human partner, your in no position to give orders."

"URIIK!" Cronlin's eyes suddenly began to glow a bright red, and fire shot out of his hands. Nisa froze, the blast hit her head on and she was flipped backwards. A man walked out, he was in his 20's and had an evil glare in his eye. He was the owner of the orange book.

Nisa painfully sat up. She groaned in pain as she tried to stand. She had to get away, she didn't stand a chance without a human partner, and there was no time to go find one……not right now. Cronlin gave a superior smile.

"Give up Nisa, there's nobody to come to your rescue, nobody's going to help you, you're doomed. Why not just hand over your book so we can finish this nice and painlessly."

Nisa quietly pulled out a white book. She held it to her chest and took a deep breath.

"BEAT IT CRONLIN! YOU'RE NEVER GETTING THIS BOOK!" She turned and ran as fast as she could.

"HEY! Get back here!" Nisa kept running. She knew she couldn't get away, but she had to try. When, WHAM! She rammed into something. She had fallen to the ground. She looked up to see a 14-year-old girl lying on the ground. She had brown hair that went to the middle of her waist, and brown eyes. The girl looked at Nisa.

"Hey, who are you?" Nisa looked up at her.

"Who are _you_?" she replied. The girl stood up.

"My name is Kaniki, now what's your name?" she demanded. "Nisa."

"Hey! Nisa!" Nisa gasped, she turned to see Cronlin and his human partner running towards her. She quickly grabbed the white book and shoved it at Kaniki.

"Can you read this?" she asked frantically. Kaniki opened the book. "This is all gibberish!" Kaniki replied angrily. "Wait! These words are glowing white! I can read this part." Nisa bit her lip.

"Good. I want you to yell out those words!" she demanded.

"Why?" Kaniki inquired.

"Just do it!" Nisa screeched!

"MIKRON!" Nisa's eyes narrowed, a blinding light shot from her hands and hit Cronlin right in the chest. He flew backwards and let out a scream of pain.

"Galig! Let's go! Retreat!" Cronlin gasped once he could stand. Cronlin and his human partner Galig ran off as fast as they could. Kaniki slowly closed the white book.

"Whoa." She breathed. Nisa grinned, she turned to Kaniki, "I'll explain later, meanwhile, do you mind if I stay with you?" Kaniki nodded.

"Sure………come on." Kaniki picked up her umbrella, she held it over herself and Nisa, it was still raining pretty hard, and Kaniki was anxious to find out more about this strange violet haired girl and her white book. She vaguely wondered why she could only read the glowing white words, but not any of the others.

When they got to Kaniki's house, Kaniki changed into her pajamas and gave Nisa one of her t-shirts to wear for the night. It was big on her, but it was just to sleep in. Kaniki sat on her bed.

"Okay, spill, how did you do that? And what's with the book?" Nisa took a deep breath.

"I'm a mamodo, a monster, I'm from another world. Not like another planet, it's a world that you can't see, Every 1000 years 100 mamodo children, like me, are sent here to battle. We battle, to be mamodo king. The ruler of our world. That spellbook you're holding, each spell you learn to read unlocks a new power, we can only fight when we have those books, and each mamodo has to have a human partner. Because only humans can read from these books, and only one human can read from each book, we're like partners now. You are the only one who can make my book work. And we have to battle all the mamodo that come to us." Nisa finished by holding up her fist.

Kaniki sighed, "So……… how do you win? Do you have to kill the other mamodo?" she asked.

Nisa shook her head. "If the book is hit during a battle, it begins to burn, if your book is burned, the mamodo is sent back to the mamodo world, of course, some mamodo will gladly try to kill others, and they don't care if a human gets in the way. That's why we have to be ready. We only have the first spell, there are more, but we can't use them until you can read them from the book, and you can't do that until we get stronger."

Kaniki smiled and held out her hand.

"I guess we're partners then." Nisa returned the smile and shook her hand.

"Partners."

The next day Kaniki got into her school uniform and Nisa was dressed in her usual top and skirt. They headed towards Mayiko Jr. High.

"So, Nisa, these mamodo, do you know when they'll be coming?" Nisa shook her head.

"That's why we need to be ready. They could come at any time." Kaniki and Nisa kept walking, they were walking past the park when Nisa stopped.

"What is it Nisa?" Kaniki asked. "I-I don't know, I think there's a mamodo here…" she replied. Kaniki pulled off her backpack and took out the white book. "I'm ready." She told Nisa. A bush shuddered slightly. Nisa aimed at the bush.

"Oh! I think they saw us!" said the bush.

"MIKRON!" Kaniki yelled. The white blast shot at the bush, it was about to hit it when-

"JIKIR!" said a boy's voice. Two figures shot from the bush, they landed 10 feet from Kaniki and Nisa. There was a boy about Kaniki's age, he had red hair and a skateboard, there was someone else, but he was behind the red head, like he always was.

The boy with the skateboard was holding a turquoise book, "Hey, who are you? You're kind of cute." Kaniki smirked.

"I'm Kaniki, and this is Nisa" Nisa nodded.

"Where's you mamodo friend?" Nisa inquired teasingly.

"Well, let's do introductions first, I'm Eido. A pleasure to meet you ladies." He smiled. Nisa huffed. "How are you gonna fight us without a mamodo!" she yelled. Eido's eyes widened, "Who said we wanted to fight! We would never fight such pretty girls!" he insisted.

"We? So you _do_ have a mamodo!" Nisa smirked. Eido's face fell.

"Come on girls, can't we just talk? I ain't lookn' for a fight." Kaniki scowled.

"Yeah, right…… and I'm Princess Kaniki from Mars!" Eido sighed.

"Why don't we discuss this over a date?" he suggested. Nisa stuck out her tongue.

"I've had enough!" Kaniki yelled.

"Nisa, aim!" Nisa aimed her hands at the book in Eido's hand. Eido smirked.

"Fine! You'll get your fight." He opened up his book as well.

"MIKRON!"

"JIKIR!" The white light burst towards Eido and once again, Eido, along with his mamodo, dodged it, their spell sent them high into the air extremely fast. Nisa caught a slight glance at Eido's mamodo, a boy…. And something was familiar about that wind power…… she just couldn't put her finger on it…….

Eido and his mamodo landed. The mamodo had pointed hair with one strand hanging down in his face, his eyes matched the spellbook. Nisa's eye's widened. Kaniki smirked, "Here comes another one!" Nisa gasped, but forgot to put her hands down, "Kaniki! Wait-"

"MIKRON!" The blast shot forward again.

"JIKIR!" Eido and his mamodo once more dodged the blast. The mamodo rolled his eyes.

"You'd think by now she'd realize that that doesn't work." Nisa grinned.

"HYDE!" she yelled. She ran over and jumped on him. The two fell over with Nisa hugging him and Hyde struggling to get away.

"Whoaaaaaaa! Hyde, you know this girl?" Eido grinned, "And I thought you weren't interested in girls!"

"Hyde! I'm so glad to see you!" Nisa exclaimed, "I haven't seen anyone I know except for Cronlin! It's such a relief to know that you're here to!" Hyde blushed.

"There's no hugging in battles!" he replied. Nisa loosened her hold on him.

"But…..I don't wanna fight you." She frowned. Hyde looked at her. He was sitting up and leaning back on his arms, she was sitting on top of him with her arms lying on his shoulders. He blushed.

"Just! Just get off me!" he yelled. Nisa grinned. She stood up and held out her hand. He looked at it for a minute, then he let her help him up. Kaniki looked at her watch.

"Oh no! I'm late!" she moaned. Eido looked at her.

"Late for what? If you're supposed to be on a date you could just ditch the loser." He told her happily. Kaniki smirked.

"Actually, I am ditching a loser," she grabbed Nisa's arm, "later, loser!" and with that she ran off, pulling Nisa with her.

"Bye Hyde!" Nisa yelled out.

"I'll see ya later! Next time I'll give you my number so you can call!" Hyde felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"Like I'd ever call her." Hyde murmured.

"I'd call them!" Eido drooled. Hyde rolled his eyes.

"Come on Eido, we've got work to do." Eido ignored him.

"I'm hungry, let's go get some yellowtail burgers."

"Kaniki, how late are you?" Nisa inquired.

"Super late! I missed my entire first class!" Kaniki moaned.

"By the way," Kaniki began, "how do you know that other mamodo? Hyde, was it?" Nisa blushed. Well, I knew him in the mamodo world. We weren't really friends, but one time, on the day I met him, he really helped me.

Flashback 

"_Go away Cronlin!" Nisa yelled._

"No way. How could I ever abandon you?" Cronlin grinned. 

"I told you, I'm not causing you any trouble! Just go away!" Nisa ordered. Cronlin shook his head.

"_Same old Nisa." He murmured, "We're gonna have to do this the hard way." Nisa held her breath. Cronlin held up his hands._

"_This in gonna hurt you more then it's gonna hurt me." He smirked. His hands began to dance with flames, and it formed into a ball, getting ready to fire, he brought his hands back._

"_Don't worry, this isn't fatal, it'll just hurt like HELL! JUST LIKE WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH!" he screeched. With the same flame in his eyes that rested in his hands, he screamed as he threw the flaming ball towards her. Everything was moving slowly, Cronlin's anger, the ball of fire, slowly consuming her thoughts, she could feel the heat coming closer, almost licking her body with burning flames. She wanted to scream, but not a sound escaped her throat, her palms began to sweat, her eyes widened in fear, she felt as though…everything was over…_

_Suddenly, a huge gust of wind hit. Hyde ran over and aimed his power at the fireball. Cronlin scowled. But soon his hatred turned to fear as the ball went hurtling towards him, striking him hard against the cheek. Cronlin screamed. He blindly staggered away still shrieking in pain and trying desperately to make the pain go away._

_Nisa let out a sigh of relief. She looked up to see Hyde, out of breath and clearly drained of energy. Nisa slowly stood._

"_Thank you." She said quietly. Hyde turned to her._

"_Sure, whatever." He replied. Nisa gave a small smile._

"_I'm Nisa, who are you?" she asked, holding out her hand. Hyde grasped it, "Hyde." Nisa grinned. She sniffled a little bit, relieved to be saved. Then, her eyes welled up with tears of joy. Hyde sweatdropped._

"_Uh…are you okay?" he inquired. Nisa smiled gratefully, and without warning, threw her arms around him. Hyde blushed furiously as the girl embraced him. She let go after a little bit and wiped her eyes._

"_Sorry, I just needed something to calm me down." She apologized. Hyde nodded, still embarrassed by her sudden burst of emotion._

"_I'll see you around Hyde, and remember, I owe ya one!" Nisa grinned. She gave him a peace sign and then walked off._

Kaniki grinned. "So he saved you?" she asked. Nisa nodded.

"He sounds like your knight in shining armor!" Kaniki laughed. Nisa blushed.

"It's not like that! He just save me from Cronlin, that's all!" Kaniki smirked, but said nothing.

Cronlin looked down on Nisa and sighed. He was on top of a building, and bored to death. He only had one spell, it had been enough before but……. Nisa had a book owner now, she could fight back. Galig stomped over.

"So are we gonna attack 'em or what?" he asked angrily. Cronlin looked at him.

"Tonight, when they're walking home, they'll be exhausted after the long day, but we'll be refreshed." He replied. Galig raised an eyebrow.

"How are you so sure we'll have that much energy?" Cronlin rolled his eyes.

"_Because_ you idiot, we're going to relax ALL FRICKN' DAY!"

"Man I'm starved!" Kaniki moaned.

"Let's go out to eat!" she decided suddenly. Nisa smiled.

"Good idea. Were should we go?" Kaniki cocked her head.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm………. Let's get some yellowtail burgers!" Kaniki grinned.

"Sure!" Nisa chimed happily.

They walked over to a small restaurant to buy some burgers. Kaniki dived right into her burger, while Nisa ate hers like a normal person. Nisa began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kaniki demanded as she swallowed a mouthful of burger.

"You eat funny when you're hungry." Nisa replied absentmindedly.

"Hmph!" Kaniki scowled, and she continued to eat her burger.

"URIIK!" Fire blasted through the windows. Nisa pulled Kaniki down. Kaniki tore through her backpack for the book and opened it, but before she could cast the spell Nisa stopped her.

"Kaniki," she whispered, "We have to get all of these people out of here, the building's on fire." Kaniki was surprised, but understood.

"How?" she inquired. Nisa jumped up onto the table.

"Everybody out! The buildings on fire!" Nisa yelled out. Kaniki sweatdropped.

"Now everyone's gonna panic." She murmured.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the crowd went nuts and everyone rushed towards the door. Nisa watched the crowd freak out.

"Maybe that was a bad idea…." She thought aloud.

"GEE! YA THINK?" Kaniki yelled out sarcastically.

"Well, what do we do!" Nisa asked frantically. Kaniki concentrated.

"We could, well, uh…… okay I have no clue." Nisa groaned.

"Okay, we have to figure something out." She murmured.

Cronlin and Galig walked in through the hole they burned in the wall, Cronlin smirked.

"Too late." Kaniki moaned.

Cronlin pulled his arms to aim at Nisa as Galig got ready to read the spell.

"URIIK!" Fire spewed out towards the two girls, it slammed into Nisa who flew back into the wall.

"NISA!" Kaniki yelled, she caught the little girl as she slid of the wall, and checked to make sure she was okay. Nisa rubbed her head.

"I'm fine…" she moaned. Nisa stood up and Kaniki reopened the book.

Most of the people were out of the building now, but Kaniki was worried. If they had a battle here where there were anybody could get in the way, innocent people could be hurt.

"Nisa!" Kaniki whispered urgently.

"What?" Nisa inquired.

"We have to fight somewhere were there aren't any people, or someone might get hit!" she murmured. Nisa's brow furrowed.

"Well, were are we gonna go!" she asked angrily. Kaniki looked around.

"Up there!" Nisa followed Kaniki's gaze to a billboard on top of a medium sized building.

"How the heck are we gonna get up there!" Nisa screeched.

"Uh………… Gimee a minute!" Kaniki scowled.

"URIIK!" the blast shot at them again, Nisa ducked and Kaniki followed suite.

"I've got it!" Kaniki yelled.

"Got what?" Nisa shouted.

"Aim at the ground!" Kaniki ordered. Nisa opened her mouth to protest but Kaniki hit her on the head. Nisa scowled but aimed at the ground.

"MIKRON!" the blast hit the ground with full force. An explosion sent Kaniki and Nisa flying.

"Were do they think they're going?" Cronlin yelled. Kaniki grabbed desperately onto a window ledge, Nisa was hanging on her legs.

"GREAT IDEA!" Nisa yelled sarcastically.

"Shut up and climb." Kaniki murmured. She yanked on the window and found that it was open, she climbed in and helped Nisa through. Kaniki immediately found the stairs and climbed up with Nisa trailing behind.

"Kaniki, the whole building is empty! Why are we going to the roof?" Nisa inquired.

"Because! If someone came in they'd be blasted, but nobody's gonna go on the _roof._" Nisa nodded and they continued up the stairs.

"Wait a minute! If we're going up the stairs, why couldn't we just run to the building? Why did we have to cause an explosion to get up?" Nisa asked.

"Distraction." Kaniki replied. Nisa rolled her eyes.

They could here Cronlin and Galig on the stairs, they were getting closer.

"Run faster!" Nisa yelled.

"What are you taking about? You're going just as slow as I am!" Kaniki yelled back.

"Whatever!" Nisa shouted. They burst through the door to the roof and slammed it shut. They stepped back and waited for Cronlin and Galig.

"URIIK!" the door flew past them, in the frame, stood Cronlin and Galig.

"MIKRON!" The blast shot towards the book, but Cronlin and Galig jumped to the ground and it missed them.

"URIIK!"

"MIKRON!" the two spells went head on, fighting for the lead. Nisa's spell pushed forward, but Cronlin's was pushing just as hard, then harder, he let out a scream and pushed his spell to break Nisa's. Nisa and Kaniki ran in front of the billboard and barely missed being hit. Kaniki got ready to cast another spell, but Cronlin smirked, then whispered something to Galig.

"URIIK!" the spell flew towards the girls, they braced for impact. But the spell went right past them, and hit the billboard instead.

They peeked out from their arms when the blast didn't hit them.

"Ha!" Nisa yelled out.

"You missed!" Kaniki finished for her. Cronlin and Galig snorted.

"Wasn't aiming for ya!" Cronlin yelled back. Nisa's face fell. Then….what was he aiming for? Kaniki and Nisa flipped around. The billboard was on fire, and causing quite an amount of smoke. Hyde and Eido raced away from the billboard while coughing and looking particularly scorched and beat up, they had been hit, along with the billboard.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nisa asked frantically.

"We practically _live_ up here!" Hyde retorted.

"Why are you here?" Nisa put her hands on her hips.

"We're battling! Duh!" she replied. Hyde raised an eyebrow.

"This should be interesting." He murmured. Nisa stuck out her tongue.

"Watch and learn!" Nisa smirked. She turned gracefully to face Cronlin. Kaniki gave a small smile, then turned her attention to the battle.

"MIKRON!"

"URIIK!" The blasts shot at each other and collided with a deafening explosion. Nisa and Kaniki were sent flying in one direction, Cronlin and Galig in another. Kaniki saw her chance to land an attack.

"MIKRON!" The blast shot towards Cronlin and he was sent flying backwards and over the edge of the building. He quickly grabbed onto the ledge and flipped himself back onto the roof of the building.

"Give up?" Nisa asked with a smirk. Cronlin grinned, and Nisa's smile faltered.

"Never." Cronlin replied.

"URIIK!" the girls weren't expecting them to attack, and they were hit at full force, Nisa was hit head on and sent flying, while Kaniki had turned to protect the book, so she was hit in the back, with a short gasp of pain, she fell over, gasping for air. Nisa landed hard, right next to the ledge. When she sat up, Cronlin and Galig were gone.

Hyde walked over to her and sighed.

"Well, I learned how _not_ to attack."


	2. Invitation

Nisa buried her face in her hands. She was back at Kaniki's house, and sitting on her bed. Kaniki was downstairs making dinner.

"I'm an idiot!" she groaned. Nisa flopped back onto the bed. How could she have humiliated herself! In front of Hyde!

"He was right there!" she moaned.

"Who was were?" Kaniki asked curiously as she walked into her room with dinner. Kaniki sat down next to Nisa and handed her a bowl and chopsticks. Nisa took the food gratefully and ate it quickly.

"Well?" Kaniki smirked. Nisa swallowed a mouthful of noodles.

"What?" she asked. Kaniki grinned.

"Who were you taking about? Hmm?" she smiled. Nisa blushed.

"I was just talking to myself." She replied. Kaniki cocked her head, then she smiled.

"Oh! I get it." She thought aloud.

"Get what?" Nisa inquired.

"The fight today," Kaniki began, Nisa listened, confused, "you know! The fight. They got away and blasted us. You were embarrassed 'cause Hyde was there." Nisa blushed furiously.

"No way! That's not true! I wasn't thinking about him!" she insisted angrily.

"Riiiiiiiiiight." Kaniki smirked as she slurped up some noodles. Nisa huffed and continued to eat.

Hyde and Eido sat up on the billboard in silence. Eido was stuffing a yellowtail burger into his mouth while Hyde thought about their day. Nisa had been pretty quiet when she and Kaniki had left, which was odd. Nisa was usually pretty chatty.

"She was probably upset because she lost the fight." Hyde thought aloud. He heard Eido's voice from the other side of the billboard.

"Ha! Thinking about a girl Hyde? And you tell _me_ to focus." Hyde blushed.

"I was not!" he countered.

"Well, when was the last time a guy was a 'she'?" Eido smirked.

"Well, you're living proof." Hyde replied. Eido swallowed a mouthful of burger.

"Hey! No need to rip on me! I was just saying!" Eido complained. Hyde sighed.

"Idiot." He murmured.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Cronlin yelled as he threw a rock at a tree. He missed and hit somebody's house. The window smashed and some lady screamed. Cronlin scowled.

"Man! She's not supposed to be strong! She's supposed to lose!" he paced around in the grass, grinding his teeth. Galig watched him.

"Well, maybe we need to practice." He offered. Cronlin stopped.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" Cronlin screeched. Galig fell over.

"What's wrong with practicing?" Galig asked in fear. Cronlin turned to face him.

"Oh, you're here….. and….. yeah. Never mind. Practice, sure. I'll be right there." Cronlin replied in a daze. Galig was confused. Was he talking to himself? Cronlin, talking to himself! If he had been talking to Galig, he would have spouted off insults, not disregard it…….. what was up with that kid?

Cronlin sighed. I _have_ to stop thinking aloud, Galig might suspect something. I mean nobody's _that_ dense.

"Hey Cronlin, do you think my fingers look like twigs?" Cronlin turned to see Galig standing by a tree and comparing his fingers to twigs. Cronlin sweat dropped.

"Of course I could be wrong." Galig was now picking twigs off the tree and trying to connect them to his hand.

"I bet Hyde never has to put up with this."

The next day, Kaniki had to go to school again, and Nisa, like always, tagged along. When they got to the school grounds Kaniki stopped.

"What is it?" Nisa asked curiously.

"I just realized," Kaniki began, "we actually made it all the way to school without getting attacked!" Nisa rolled her eyes.

"Kaniki, we've never been attacked on our way to school." She replied. Kaniki stuck out her tongue.

"What about yesterday? You're boyfriend attacked us!" Kaniki insisted. Nisa blushed.

"One, he's not my boyfriend, and two, _we_ attacked _them_." Kaniki sighed.

"Same diff! Come on, let's go." Nisa smiled and followed Kaniki into the school.

Kaniki grinned as she took her seat in the classroom. Nisa stood next to her and tapped her foot loudly on the floor.

"What?" Kaniki asked. Nisa sighed.

"What am I supposed to do all day?" she inquired. Kaniki sweat dropped.

"Just do what you did yesterday!" Kaniki insisted. Nisa scowled.

"There is _no way_ that I'm going to sit outside all day! Again!" Kaniki sighed.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I have to be in class!" Kaniki whispered frantically. Nisa sighed.

"Fine. I'll wait outside." Nisa reluctantly agreed. Kaniki beamed.

"Thanks Nisa! I'll buy you an ice cream after school ok!" Nisa gave a small smile.

"Sure, sure." And with that, Nisa walked out the door and into the courtyard.

Nisa picked up a rock and tossed it in the air as she walked. She was sooooo bored. For fun, she threw the rock at a tree. It went into the branches and she heard the thump, which meant it had hit something.

"Ouch!" Nisa looked up to the tree.

"Trees don't say ouch…" Nisa muttered to herself. She walked over to the tree and began to climb it. She saw a shadow stumble through the branches.

"Hey! Who are you! Get back here!" Nisa yelled up. She scrambled up the trunk and grabbed onto a branch. Using the branch she swung back and forth and whipped herself into the middle of the tree's branches. She saw the shadow hiding on one of the thinner branches.

"Um, hi…. I'm Nisa and-" she heard a creaking noise. She gasped and looked down, no, her branch was very thick, and stable. She looked over to the shadow, the branch they were sitting on was cracking.

"Hey! Whoever you are, you're gonna fall!" Nisa yelled. She ran as fast as she could. She avoided branches but……… she wasn't very good at it.

"Ah! OW!" Nisa tripped over one of the branches. As she fell she reached out to grab something. Her hand hit another branch and she gripped onto it right away, but the branch threw her off balance and she fell to her knees. Nisa stood up and looked down. She was a little dirty, and her knees were a bit scraped from falling on them, but she was ok.

"Nnn! Ahhhhh!" Nisa whipped around to see a girl falling off of the tree. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a lime green dress. Nisa jumped off the tree and grabbed hold of a branch the same time that she grabbed the girl's hand.

"Ah, are you okay?" Nisa gasped. The girl looked up at her.

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled. Nisa grinned.

"I'm gonna let go no, k? So, land on your feet." Nisa told her. The girl grinned and nodded. Nisa let go and the girl landed on her feet and gave her a thumbs up. Nisa grinned and returned the gesture. She then let go of the branch and landed next to the girl.

"So, anyway, I'm Nisa, and you are?" Nisa held out her hand. The girl took Nisa's hand and introduced herself.

"Nice to meet ya Nisa! I'm Arria." Nisa nodded.

"So, Arria, wanna have a race?" Nisa asked with a smirk. Arria laughed.

"You're on!" she yelled. And with that, the two girls ran off towards the other side of the courtyard.

Soon it was time to go, and Nisa and Arria were both waiting for someone. Nisa stood on tiptoes, looking for the familiar face of Kaniki in the crowd of middle school students. Kaniki walked over to Nisa.

"Hi!" she greeted. Nisa waved.

"Arria, this is Kaniki, Kaniki, Arria." Nisa grinned as she introduced her two friends. Kaniki held out her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Arria." Arria grinned and shook Kaniki's hand cheerfully.

"Likewise." She replied.

"Arria!" the three girls turned to see a high school student. She had short black hair and green eyes. She had a smile on her face but her eyes had no twinkle. Arria grinned.

"Hi, Kiki! This is Kaniki and Nisa, they're my new friends!" Kiki walked over to them.

"Hello, my name is Kiki, I'm in high school but you must attend this middle school." Kaniki nodded.

"Yes, Kiki," Kaniki began, " If you go to the high school, why was Arria at the middle school?" Kiki gave a kind smile.

"You know, I really have no clue. She likes it at the middle school for some reason. I think it might be because the teenagers at the high school scare her a little, but I don't know….. she just likes it here." Kaniki nodded.

"Yeah……"

"Hey, Kaniki! We better go." Kaniki looked down to see Nisa looking urgent. Kaniki was confused, but she nodded.

"I-I'm sorry, I've gotta go. It was nice meeting you!" Kaniki yelled out as she and Nisa left.

"Uh, bye Nisa! See ya tomorrow!" Arria yelled. Nisa gave a quick and followed Kaniki.

"Okay, Nisa, what is it? Is Cronlin attacking?" Kaniki asked frantically.

"No! Worse!" Nisa replied in a worried tone, "Look!" Kaniki looked to where Nisa was pointing. Kaniki braced herself and was about to pull out the book when-

"It's just Hyde and Eido." Nisa looked over to Kaniki.

"I know! Come on, let's go!" she insisted. Kaniki began to laugh.

"I can't believe you're running away from him just because you're embarrassed!" Kaniki giggled.

"Shhh!" Nisa ordered. Kaniki ignored her. Hyde turned his head and his eyes widened. Oh he had _defiantly_ seen them. Hyde kicked Eido and he turned too. A big grin spread across his face and he raced over on his skateboard with Hyde following. Nisa took a step backwards. Kaniki noticed Nisa's worry and smiled.

"Hey! Eido! Hyde! Over here!" Kaniki yelled.

"Ahhhh!" Nisa hid behind Kaniki.

"Hey-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Nisa screamed before Eido could finish his greeting. Kaniki laughed.

"Nisa, he was just saying hi." Eido grinned, Hyde crossed his arms.

"So sweetie! You're finally coming around." Eido nudged.

"Don't push you're luck." Kaniki replied. Eido grinned. Hyde rolled his eyes.

"Hey……. Where's that little purple haired girl?" Eido wondered. Kaniki smiled.

"Right here!" Kaniki told him as she stepped aside to reveal a very terrified Nisa.

"H-hi." Nisa stuttered. Hyde raised his eyebrow.

"So, what have you boys been up to?" Kaniki asked. Eido ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, we-"

"Eido, we never _do_ anything." Hyde interrupted. Eido huffed and crossed his arms.

"Geez, Hyde! I'm just trying to make small talk with these lovely ladies." He replied.

"We have more important things to do then talk to girls." Hyde insisted. Eido gasped.

"Hyde! Bite you're tongue!" Kaniki bit her lip to prevent form laughing.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN YOU HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO!" Nisa screeched. Hyde turned to face her.

"HYDE!" she yelled. Hyde sweat dropped. Nisa jumped on him and soon they were in a squabble.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"WHAT DID I SAY!"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"I DON'T!"

"Oh, here, let me help you up!" Nisa offered cheerfully. Hyde, Eido and Kaniki all sweat dropped.

"Huh?" Eido held his head in confusion. Kaniki laughed. Eido watched her for a minute and smiled.

"Hey Hyde!" Eido yelled.

"What?" he replied. Eido walked over to him and smiled.

"So Hyde, what do you say we invite these lovely young ladies over to my place as an apology?" Eido offered. Hyde opened his mouth to object but….

"Go over to you're house! Can we really?" Nisa asked excitedly. Kaniki gave a small smile.

"Yeah, should we come over on Sunday?" Kaniki asked slyly. Eido gave a grin.

"Sure!"

"Eido!" Hyde objected. Eido shot him a look. Hyde narrowed his eyes.

"Well…. We'll be over at 6." Kaniki announced.

"A.M?" Eido asked hopefully.

"P.M." Kaniki replied happily.

"See ya then!" Nisa called out as she and Kaniki left for home.

"Yeah, see ya then." Eido replied blissfully. Hyde sighed.

"Great, we get to waste a day with two girls." Eido ignored him and got on his skateboard.

"Come on, Hyde! Let's go." He commanded. Hyde nodded.

"JIKIR!" and with that, they flew off into the sky with Eido spouting off more stupid comments.


	3. The Test

"Kaniki! Wake up!" Nisa complained.

"Mmmm… 5 more minutes." Kaniki mumbled.

"Come on! We're going to visit Hyde and Eido today! Remember?" Nisa laughed happily. Kaniki sat up and looked at the clock.

"NISA! IT'S 5 O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING!" Kaniki screeched. Nisa blushed and her face fell. Kaniki's anger drained.

"You…… want me to help you get ready, don't you?" she asked. Nisa's head popped up and she nodded hopefully. Kaniki sighed.

"Alright. Just let me take a shower first." Nisa beamed.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Kaniki grinned.

After Kaniki had taken her shower, she gave Kaniki a bath and they had breakfast. They spent most of the day just hanging out, soon it was an hour to 6 (P.M.), and Nisa was getting fidgety. Kaniki noticed, and she smiled.

"Hey, Nisa."

"Yeah?"

"Want me to do you're hair?" Kaniki offered. Nisa's face glowed.

"Really!" she gasped. Kaniki nodded and brought her over to the bathroom. Kaniki brought out a bunch of hair junk and got to work. She was done in about 15 minutes. Nisa looked in the mirror and beamed. It was simple, but to her, it was perfect. (her hair was just in a messy bun.) Nisa grinned.

"So what do ya think?" Kaniki asked.

"I love it!" Nisa replied happily. Kaniki smiled.

"Hey….. Kaniki?" Nisa said, her voice small.

"What is it?" Kaniki asked in a worried tone.

"They never told us how to get there." Nisa replied. The girls sweat dropped.

-with the boys

Eido ran around the house, trying to make it perfect. His parents were on their 2nd honeymoon or whatever, he didn't really care as long as he had the house to himself. Hyde was sitting on the couch with his spellbook, watching Eido desperately attempt to clean the dump he called 'home'.

"Hyde! Help me clean the house!" Eido ordered angrily. Hyde looked at him.

"No." he replied monotonously. Eido glared.

"But! We're going to have guests! Girl guests! We need a clean house!" he argued.

"Eido, has it still not occurred to you that you never gave them directions to you're trash

can of a house." Hyde replied absent-mindedly. Eido sweat dropped.

"NOOOOOOOOO! I can't believe I forgot such an important detail!" he wailed.

"I can." Hyde mumbled to himself.

"Why didn't we realize this before!" Eido complained to himself.

"What do you mean _we_?" Hyde wondered aloud. "I noticed yesterday as the girls were leaving."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Eido screeched.

"Well, if you recall, I never wanted them over in the first place." Hyde objected. Eido snatched the spellbook out of Hyde's hands and grabbed his skateboard.

"Come on, Hyde." Hyde crossed his arms.

"Why?" Eido turned around with a face that could scare the devil. He shifted his skateboard to the hand with the spellbook and scooped up Hyde with his free hand.

"HEY! EIDO! PUT ME DOWN!" he yelled. Eido just smiled and took the stairs to the roof. (I'm pretending they have that deck thing on their roof.) Eido walked over to the edge of the roof, and climbing on top of the chimney, he jumped.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Hyde yelled. Eido let go of Hyde and opened the spellbook.

"SO, HYDE," he shouted over the sound of wind rushing past them, "DO YOU WANNA FIND THE GIRLS NOW?"

"JUST READ THE STUPID SPELL!" Hyde commanded. Eido smirked. Then he looked down and flipped out.

"WE'RE FALLING! HYDE! WE'RE FALLING!" Hyde slapped him.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! JIKIR!" Eido read the spell just before they hit the ground. (an awfully tall house, I know) soon they were up in the air again.

"Eido,"

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah, yeah. Save it, we need to find those girls." Eido replied.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Hyde answered doubtfully.

"KANIKI! NISA! WERE ARE YOU?" Eido yelled out. Hyde sweat dropped.

"We're gonna be out here all night." Hyde mumbled to himself.

-back to the girls

"I can't believe we can't go!" Nisa complained sadly. Kaniki gave a sad smile.

"Don't worry Nisa, we'll see them again." Nisa sighed. Then she smiled and ran outside.

"Come on Kaniki! Hurry up!" Kaniki grinned, grabbed her backpack, and followed her outside.

-boys

"We're lost." Hyde announced.

"Are not!" Eido insisted. (They've been flying for an hour) Hyde was silent, and he stopped. Eido waited for his response.

Still silent.

"Hyde." He waved his hand in front of Hyde's face. Hyde grabbed Eido's head and pointed it down.

"Look." He ordered. Eido beamed. Below them, they saw Nisa and Kaniki running out of a white house.

-girls

"Ok Nisa, what's your idea?" Kaniki inquired.

"We'll send up a signal." Nisa replied. Kaniki smiled.

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot, but they probably won't see it." Kaniki warned.

"Just read the spell." Nisa commanded. She aimed her hands in the sky, (without looking at the sky) and waited.

"MIKRON!" the white blast shot up into the sky.

-boys

"They're trying to hit us!" Eido screamed. Hyde saw the blast getting closer. He grabbed his book and kicked Eido. Since Eido no longer had the book, the spell was canceled, and by kicking him, he got him out of the way, the rebound got Hyde out of the way, and he got payback for all those torturous days spent with Eido.

"WE'RE FALLING AGAIN!" Eido panicked. The blast shot past them, right in between them. Hyde flipped and was able to get closer to Eido. He shoved the book at him and shouted in his face, "READ!"

"JIKIR!"

Both of the girls looked up at the sound of a spell to see Hyde and Eido, two feet above them and barely missing hitting them. They landed on the ground a few feet away form the girls. It was a bit of a crash landing, but they more stumbled then fell to their doom. Nisa looked worried for a split second, then she smiled.

"Hyde!" she shouted happily. She ran over to him and squeezed him. Hyde's eyes were closed due to falling 100 feet through the air. He opened them to find Nisa holding his head on her lap and beaming.

"AHHHHHH!" he jumped off of her immediately and dusted himself off. Nisa stood up and walked over to him.

" It's so great to see you! I guess we almost hit you with our spell, that's why you were falling, right?" Nisa chatted happily.

"Come on! Let's get going!" Eido chimed. Kaniki nodded and smiled at Nisa. Eido stood on his skateboard and grinned.

"Climb aboard!" he called out. Kaniki raised an eyebrow but got onto the skateboard. Nisa followed.

"Hold on!" Eido yelled. Kaniki slapped him.

"Ouch! What was that for? Unless you have good balance, you're gonna fall off!" Kaniki smiled.

"Sorry." Eido pulled out his spellbook.

"JIKIR!" Hyde jumped up and pulled the board with him.

"AHHHHHHH!" Kaniki wobbled and grabbed onto Eido. He grinned. Hyde turned to them.

"You guys are heavy." He commented.

"Are you calling me fat?" Kaniki asked angrily. Hyde rolled his eyes.

"You're lighter then Eido, I just don't usually have to steer 3 people on one board." He replied.

"Well, what am I supposed to do about it?" Kaniki inquired. Hyde blew back a little and examined the 3 people on the board. Then he groaned.

"What's the prob?" Eido asked curiously.

"Eido, move you and brunette over there to the middle of the board." Hyde ordered.

"What about Nisa?" Kaniki demanded. Hyde sighed.

"The only way I can have enough energy to get you all over there, is if there are only two people on the board, otherwise, it's too hard to steer because you're all built aerodynamically different." He explained.

"So how's the other one of us gonna get there!" Kaniki demanded. Hyde let out another groan, but flipped backwards and stopped himself next to the board. He rolled his eyes, then he held out his arms.

"Come on." He mumbled. Nisa looked at him for a minute.

"Uh, really?" she asked. Hyde blushed and nodded.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really, really?"

"Yes.

"Really, really, rea-"

"JUST COME ON ALREADY!" Nisa beamed and hugged him. Hyde blushed a deeper red and reluctantly wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't fall. Kaniki and Eido stifled a laugh. Hyde whipped around to face them.

"Don't laugh at me! She's holding onto you like you're magnets!" Kaniki blushed and Eido beamed.

"Let's get going!" Kaniki insisted. Eido looked at Hyde and he nodded. Hyde pulled Nisa away a little.

"Let go for a minute." He ordered. Nisa let go. Hyde lifted her a bit above his head and blushed before pulling her close again. It felt weird but it was easier to carry her this way. Nisa sighed and rested her head on Hyde.

"Nnnn!" Hyde shivered a little, surprised at what she did. Nisa noticed and blushed.

"Hurry it up Hyde!" Eido called. Hyde looked up and nodded. It took them another hour to get back to Eido's house. When they finally got there, it was 8 O' Clock. They all landed and Eido got off the skateboard and held out his hand to Kaniki. Kaniki smiled.

"Don't push it." She smiled and got off by herself. Hyde landed on the ground and let go of Nisa.

"Uh……."

"What?" Nisa asked curiously.

"You can let go now." Hyde replied. Nisa blushed and let go.

"Sorry." She apologized, as she took a step back.

"So…. now what?" Eido inquired.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Kaniki replied cheerfully.

"Why'd you come all the way here just so you could go home?" Eido wondered aloud.

"Huh? No…. I told my mom I was staying here for the night." She replied. Hyde and Eido sweat dropped.

"Do you have a guest room?" Nisa inquired. Eido beamed.

"Absolutely!" Let me show you to you're room!"

"What are we, a hotel?" Hyde mumbled. Eido led the girls to the guest room with Hyde following. Kaniki sat on the bed and set her backpack on the floor.

"Come on Nisa, let's get ready for bed." She said absent-mindedly. Nisa nodded and pulled a silky purple tank top and matching shorts out of the backpack.(Kaniki bought her new pajamas) Hyde's eyes widened and he backed away.

"Where you goin' Hyde?" Eido asked playfully. Hyde shut the door and dragged Eido to their room.

Nisa got into her pajamas and undid her hair. Kaniki slipped on a blue nightdress that went down to her knees and had spaghetti straps. Nisa smiled.

"Come on, Nisa, let's go find the boys." Kaniki offered.

"Sure!" Nisa replied happily. The two girls stepped out into the hallway and wandered past the bathroom and to a closed door. Kaniki put her ear to the door, Nisa followed suite.

"Aw, come on Hyde-"

"Eido! They're sleeping over at _you're_ house. You! Of all people! Don't you think there's something they want!"

"Yeah, me."

"You're an idiot."

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't insult me."

"…."

"Come on! If you've got nothing to say, let's go check on the girls!"

The girls heard footsteps, Kaniki and Nisa stood up fast. Kaniki picked up Nisa and ran back to the room. They closed the door just as they heard the door to Eido's room squeak open. They heard a knock on the door. Nisa jumped up and opened the door. Eido stood there smiling, Hyde stood next to him.

"Hey girls! You wanna grab a snack?" Eido offered. Kaniki walked over.

"That sounds good." She replied. Eido beamed.

"Don't just stand there, Hyde! Help me get a snack!" he ordered. Hyde rolled his eyes and went downstairs. Nisa grinned and followed him.

"Hey, Hyde! Wait up!" she called after him. Kaniki smiled.

"Come on, we better go with them." She decided. Eido flashed a smile and followed her. In the kitchen Eido opened the fridge and pulled out some chocolate ice cream. He turned around to see Nisa right in his face.

"AHHHH!" he fell backwards and leaned against the fridge.

"Is that ice cream? I love ice cream! Can I have some?" Nisa asked happily. Kaniki walked over and took the ice cream from Eido.

"So, can you get some bowls?" Kaniki inquired. Hyde was on the counter looking through the cupboard.

"No." he answered Kaniki's question, which was meant for Eido. Kaniki looked at him.

"Huh?"

"There aren't any bowls. They're all dirty, we have cones, though." Hyde replied. Kaniki smiled and walked over. She took the ice cream cones out of the cupboard as Hyde jumped off the counter.

"Come on! Let's have some ice cream!" Nisa shouted happily. Once they all got their ice cream, the girls started talking, to each other. Because of that, the boys finished first. Hyde started going upstairs.

"Hey, where are ya goin' Hyde?" Eido asked. Hyde turned around.

"I'm getting ready for bed." He replied. Eido grinned.

"Well, come back down when you're done, we have guests to entertain!" Hyde raised an eyebrow but didn't object. Nisa and Kaniki finished up their ice cream, and decided to go brush their teeth. Eido, being him, decided to with them. They walked upstairs, and once the girls were done brushing their teeth, (Eido didn't want to) they saw Hyde coming out of his room. He was wearing gray shorts and a white t-shirt. Nisa walked over to him.

"Hi Hyde! Watcha doin'?" she asked him. Hyde turned to look at her.

"Going to get the idiot." He replied. Nisa smiled.

"Well…. Good night." Hyde was taken aback.

"Uh, good night." He said in a surprised tone. Nisa beamed.

"Sweet dreams." She replied, and kissed him on the cheek before heading off to bed. Hyde blushed furiously. Eido leaned over to him.

"So Hyde-"

"Don't say it." Hyde ordered. And he dragged Eido back to their room.

"So Nisa, what was that about?" Kaniki asked playfully. Nisa looked back at Hyde, who was still embarrassed and trying to get Eido to shut up. Nisa smiled.

"A test."


	4. In the Moonlight

Hello! Fourth chapter! Yay! I actually had this done this morning but the stupid site wasn't letting me submit it! And I finally wrote something to the people who read the story and not just the story. Yay! I say yay a lot... well, enjoy!

------

It was the middle of the night, but Hyde was still awake. Eido was asleep, and Hyde was sitting on a mattress on the floor, which he slept on every night. (it's actually quite comfortable) He sighed and touched the spot on his cheek were Nisa had kissed him. He didn't feel upset, and yet…. he couldn't fall asleep. He felt….. alight. He almost felt like he could float. He shook his head. No way, there was no way that one kiss could have done all that. Hyde stood up and looked at Eido. He was snoring.

"Idiot." He muttered. Hyde quietly opened the door and crept down the hallway to the stairs. He walked up all the way to the roof and sat on the railing, staring at the sky.

Meanwhile…….

Nisa yawned. She looked over to see the clock. She groaned. 12:15.

"Why did I wake up so early!" Nisa whined. She tried to get back to sleep but no dice, she was awake and apparently, she was gonna _stay_ awake. She sat up and wandered over to the window. She smiled. The stars were bright, and there was a full moon.

"Beautiful." She whispered. In a good mood, (and unable to fall asleep) she went downstairs and outside. It really was beautiful.

Hyde looked down for a minute, he saw Nisa outside, looking at the stars. He ignored her for a minute, then sighed.

"Hey! Nisa!" Nisa stopped for a minute.

"That……. sounds like Hyde." She muttered to herself. She turned around and saw Hyde on the roof. She blushed. Did he want something? From her? Why did he call out to her? She felt excited! She took a deep breath.

"Hi Hyde! What are you doing up there?" Nisa called out. Hyde blushed and turned his head for a minute, then he looked up at the sky.

"The view's better up here." He replied. Nisa paused, for just a second, then smiled. He wanted her up there with him! Or, something…… But he _invited_ her up there, right? Sort of, he _implied_ that he was inviting her, didn't he? Maybe-

"Hey!" Nisa looked up.

"Are you comin' or not?" Nisa beamed. She hurried inside and up two flights of stairs. Right before she opened the door to the roof, she smoothed out her hair and straightened her pajamas. Then she opened the door.

"Um, hi Hyde." Nisa greeted. Hyde kept looking at the stars.

"Hi." Nisa smiled and walked over to him. She sat next to him on the railing and gazed up at the stars.

"The view really is better up here." She gasped. Hyde looked at her.

"Yeah, it is." He whispered. Nisa looked at him and he turned away, blushing. Nisa blushed and looked back at the sky. Nisa gripped onto the rail, her palms where sweaty and her face felt warm. Nisa glanced at him, he was just looking at the stars. She took a chance. Quietly, she slid a little closer to Hyde. But her palms were still sweaty, and she suddenly slipped on the bar.

"AHHH! I'm not falling." Nisa looked up. Hyde was hanging upside down with his legs bent over the railing, and his feet locked in the bars. He was holding onto Nisa's hands and looked worn out for some reason.

"Hyde." Nisa breathed.

"Hold on." Hyde ordered. Nisa nodded. Hyde started swinging her back and forth.

"What are you doing!" Nisa yelled.

"Trust me!" Hyde replied. Nisa was quiet. Hyde kept swinging her, but after she was swinging at a steady pace, he swung her so her entire body was level with his head, and let go.

"AHHHHHHH!" Nisa screeched. But she noticed she was going to fall back on the roof. She curled into a ball and flipped forward. She stuck out her feet and landed onto the roof with perfect form. Nisa stood up and turned around. She ran over and pulled Hyde back onto the roof by his ankles.

"Hyde! Are you okay?" Nisa asked frantically. Hyde stood up and grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't scare me like that! Are you insane!" he yelled. Nisa stared at him.

"You were….. worried? About me?" Hyde blushed.

"Well….. I- um…" Nisa just smiled and hugged him.

"URIIK!" they both heard the spell. Hyde grabbed Nisa and threw himself to the ground. The spell missed them by inches.

"That was close." Nisa gasped.

"At least the roof didn't catch fire." Hyde replied. They heard laughing. Hyde and Nisa turned to see Cronlin and Galig standing on the doorway. And boy, did Cronlin looked mad. (only Galig was laughing) Galig opened his mouth to read the spell again but Cronlin reached over and closed the book. Galig gave him a confused look.

"Look, Galig, they don't have their book owners, so I think I should be fair and just let you watch." Galig nodded. (he's stupid, so he's not evil, he just does whatever Cronlin tell him to, so fairness makes sense to him) Cronlin jumped off of the doorway and walked over to them. Hyde and Nisa got ready to battle, but Cronlin just stood in front of them.

"Hyde." He said monotonously. Hyde waited for him to say more. Cronlin smiled.

"YAHHHHHH!" Cronlin jumped on Hyde and they got in a tussle. Hyde was taken by such surprise, he hadn't tried to defend himself and Cronlin had the upper hand. Nisa grabbed Cronlin and tried to pull him off Hyde, but Cronlin took her by the arms and pinned her to the ground. Hyde stood up and tackled him.

"Hyde! You can't do this by yourself!" Nisa yelled. Hyde kicked Cronlin in the stomach. While he was occupied with trying to regain a normal breathing pattern, Hyde grabbed Nisa.

"I know! I'll distract him, you go get Eido and Kaniki!" he whispered frantically. Nisa nodded and ran off as Hyde was getting his arm bent backwards. Galig, being a doofus, was also occupied with the fight, (watching it) and didn't notice Nisa slip away.

Nisa clambered down the steps and ran into the guest room. She didn't hesitate, but instead, jumped onto the bed and screamed as loud as she could.

"KANIKI! WAKE UP!" Kaniki awoke with a start.

"Nisa! Are you insane!" Kaniki asked angrily.

"Hyde is up on the roof fighting Cronlin and he needs our help!" Nisa yelled. Kaniki nodded and grabbed the book.

"Come on, we've gotta get Eido." Nisa ordered. The two girls slammed open the door to

Eido's room, and good for them, that was enough to wake him up.

"Huh, what's going on?" he asked.

"Grab your book and come with us." Kaniki told him. Eido picked up his book and got out of bed.

"Hey, where's Hyde?" he wondered aloud.

"Being killed on the roof!" Nisa shouted, "Duh! Why do you think we need you to come with us!" The three ran up the steps and onto the roof to find Cronlin holding Hyde over the edge of the roof by his foot. Nisa opened her mouth to speak but Kaniki covered it. Nisa looked at Kaniki with confusion. Kaniki just smiled and gestured to Eido with her head. Eido was holding his book open, and waiting. Nisa was washed over with reassurance.

Cronlin smiled, unaware that there were 3 people behind him waiting to kick his butt. Hyde was trying frantically to get away from Cronlin, when he noticed the three of them standing in the doorway. Eido gave him a thumbs up. Hyde stared for a split second, then tried even more frantically to escape. Nisa and Kaniki sweat dropped.

"Apparently he doesn't trust Eido very much." Nisa murmured. Kaniki nodded in agreement. Galig was so stupid that he didn't notice them there at all. (him being stupid saves me a lot of planning) Cronlin grinned at Hyde, and let go.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"JIKIR!" Cronlin whipped around.

"GALIG YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THEY WERE THERE!" he shouted angrily.

"I didn't know they were there." Galig answered stupidly.

"MIKRON!" the white blast shot out and knocked Cronlin into the railing. He sneered and stood up.

"Idiots! You can't beat me! You're weak! WEAK YOU HEAR ME! WEAK! YOU'RE-" WHACK! Cronlin fell over, out cold. Hyde was hovering above him. (he kicked him in the head)

"What a weirdo." He muttered as he landed. Nisa beamed.

"Hyde! You're alright!" she exclaimed. She squeezed him happily. Hyde blushed. But before he could say anything……

"YAHHHHHHHH!" Cronlin had woken up and pounced on Hyde again. He pinned him to the ground but Hyde kicked him in the stomach. Nisa ran over to Hyde who flipped her. She flipped backwards and kicked Cronlin in the face. He held onto his nose.

"HA! HA! He's got a nose bleed!" Eido chanted. Cronlin looked up in surprise.

"You're as much of an moron as Galig." He thought aloud.

"Idiot." Hyde corrected.

"That's _Mr._ Idiot to you!" Eido replied, "Wait, that didn't come out right." Suddenly, they all saw a glow, they turned to see Cronlin's book, glowing bright.

"GALIG! READ THE SPELL!" Cronlin shouted.

"But you said-"

"FORGET WHAT I SAID!"

"CREHOR!" The fire blast shot towards Nisa. Everything slowed down. Slowly… it came closer. Not fire, it was……..nothing….her own fears and terror…..just…….everything was coming to an end…..it was moving so slow, somehow…..she became frantic…..she wanted to scream, run, but nothing……she couldn't even blink. The revelation came slowly back to her………this had happened before…..what happened? How did this end? She couldn't have died…..she's here now, isn't she? Or is this a dream……but she has to be alive to dream…….right? It felt like a dream……but…..she knew….it was real…..yet, somehow…..something was tugging at the back of her find…..this had happened before……behind the mountains of fear, she had that one crystal clear thought……this had happened before, it had, she knew it had. The heat that tormented her into knowing that it was over…… she knew she wouldn't die…..she was stronger then a human….yet…..somehow……..it felt like…..for know…..this was the end. It was over. There was no time to cast a spell……it felt slow to her…but it wasn't…….it's not….it never was………

"Nisa! Nisa! NISA!" Nisa blinked. She was jerked back to reality to see the flame rushing towards her with no signs of stopping. But she didn't scream, she didn't flinch, she didn't move. She just stared. It was inches away, any second now, she would be hit by the crushing blow that would scar her forever. Forever haunted by this flame, she already was…. But then…..she was floating flying almost. Then…… she began to fall, slowly…peacefully…. A sharp pain seethed her shoulder. Thoughts rushed through her head and settled back to what was happening. She was lying on her side, she had fallen over…….the pain was from hitting her shoulder on the hard surface……she looked up. Hyde was holding himself above her, breathing heavily, he rolled over next to her. She sat up, holding her shoulder.

"Hyde, are you okay?" she asked cautiously. He stopped and looked up. He looked…….surprised.

"DON'T YOU EVER SPACE OUT AGAIN! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY HURT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID! I MEAN-" he stopped when he saw her eyes water. She sniffed.

"I'm sorry…" she whimpered, "I just…." He sighed guiltily. He looked at her for a minute. He reached out to touch her, but jerked his hand back when she looked up.

"No….. I'm sorry…. I overreacted, it's not you're fault." He replied. She looked at him, and smiled.

"Thanks." Hyde stood up, but held onto his arm and quickly sat back down.

"Hyde! Are you okay?" Nisa asked worriedly. Kaniki and Eido had been momentarily stunned, but they rushed over. Kaniki kneeled down and examined his arm.

"He's burnt pretty bad….." she muttered. Nisa looked at him. He was _very_ burnt, she had just noticed. How did that happen? Wait! The sharp pain, she was on the ground, he was above her…. Of course! Why didn't she see it before! He had pushed her out of the way! Sure, he hurt her shoulder, but he had third degree burns all over.

"Well…..we can't treat him when the idiot's here." Kaniki announced.

"I'm right here ya know!" Eido commented.

"I was talking about the fire kid!" Kaniki sneered.

"IS HE GONNA DIE!" Nisa panicked.

"I'M FINE!" Hyde shouted back.

"YOU'RE FRIED!"

"I'M JUST FINE!"

"YOU CAN'T EVEN STAND!"

"YES I CAN!"

"NO YOU-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" They all turned to see Cronlin, his eyes were fiery red, and his gaze was deadly.

"I let you have you're little moment," he said through clenched teeth, "but that's over, now, we fight." Nisa stared. They couldn't get rid of him, there was no way……they would be able, they were too tired, they would just have to hold him off as long as they could, which…..wasn't long.

Nisa stood up, Kaniki followed suite.

"Eido, Hyde can't fight right now, you watch him, we'll hold 'em off." Kaniki ordered. Eido nodded, Hyde groaned.

"MIKRON!"

"URIIK!" The two spells collided, but Cronlin stopped and ducked. The spell went over his head. Nisa gasped. No! He wasn't supposed to do that!

"URIIK!" the blast missed her by and inch.

"We're running out of juice." Kaniki whispered frantically. Nisa took a deep breath.

"If we're going down, we're going down fighting."

"What are you talking about?" Nisa turned to her in surprise. Kaniki grinned.

"Who said we were going down?" Nisa beamed.

"Right!" They heard squabbling and turned. Eido was holding a frantic Hyde to the ground.

"Let go!"

"No way! You're not supposed to fight!"

"I'm fi-OW!" he screeched. Eido had hit him on the burn on his leg to prevent him from getting up. (and yelling at him) Hyde's eyes watered, he bit his lip to prevent tears. Eido patted him on the head.

"I can finally boss _you_ around." He grinned.

"You're dead." Hyde replied angrily. Eido smiled. Nisa gave a small smile and turned back to Cronlin to see that they were already casting a spell.

"URIIK!" Nisa and Kaniki gasped, there was no time to get out of the way.

"Okay Nisa, give it all ya got." Kaniki whispered. Nisa nodded.

"MIKRON!" The two spells went head on, and neither was letting up, Cronlin knew they didn't have enough energy to win, and Nisa knew that they weren't fast enough to dodge Cronlin's attack. Cronlin's attack pushed forward, closer, closer…..they couldn't win, he was too strong……

Nisa cringed. It was over, it was really over. No! She had to keep trying! She pushed forward, but she was tired, she was starting to burn out, his attack continued to push forward. Kaniki held her breath.

"BRACE YOURSELF!" she screeched.

"REKRI!" a blast of sound burst forwards, it was blue and seemed to be surrounded by static. It hit the fire blast and fought along with Nisa's light blast. (not light like weak, it's really light, like a light bulb gives off light) Everyone turned to see who it was. Nisa gasped, then, she smiled.

-------

Cliffhanger! Whoo! (not yay) thank you to compulsive twitch, you were the only one who reviewed my stories! And possibly the only one reading them... But thanks! I shall update again as soon as possible! ASAP!


	5. Normalness

Hello! Next chapter is here! hope ya like itcause...I was having a bit of writer's block...

--------------

"Arria!" Nisa gaped happily. Arria was standing there with Kiki. Kiki was holding a purple book, and smiling.

"Arria! You're a mamodo!"

"Nisa!" and the two girls embraced. Cronlin sweat dropped.

"HEY! BLONDIE! BEAT IT! WE'RE BATTLING HERE!" he shouted angrily. Arria looked at him. Then she burst out laughing.

"Cr-Cronlin! HA! You're s-still stalking h-her! HA! I c-can't b-believe it! HA!" Arria held her stomach as she giggled violently.

"HOW MANY VISITORS ARE WE HAVING TONIGHT!" Hyde yelled sarcastically. Arria turned to him.

"Hey Hyde, why are ya on the ground?" She asked. (she had stopped laughing)

"Cause he can't walk cause he's all burnt!" Eido explained cheerfully. Arria grinned.

"You need our help!" she sung happily. Hyde scowled.

"You know them…." Nisa asked. Arria nodded.

"But I can't believe he's still stalking you just because-"

"SHUT UP ARRIA!" Cronlin interrupted before she could finish. Arria seemed startled.

"You mean…. You haven't told her yet?" she asked slyly. Cronlin glared at her.

"Hyde doesn't know either, does he? Ya know, I bet you're doofus of a partner doesn't' even know! Typical, you don't share you're thoughts or secrets with anybody! I mean, _I_ only know 'cause I figured it out!" Arria smiled. Cronlin grinded his teeth.

"I could tell her, and you couldn't stop me." Cronlin froze.

"It happened in the mamodo world, I'm sure you remember." Arria continued happily. Cronlin just glared at her, then he grabbed Galig by the shirt and led him off of the roof, out of the house, and down the road. Arria smiled.

"Oh yeah! Who's da man!"

"You're a girl." Hyde commented.

"You got that right!" she replied. Kiki smiled.

"Well, I'm glad that's over." She announced. Kaniki grinned.

"Yep! Now Hyde, I'm going to say this once, YOU ARE HURT. YOU NEED MEDICAL TREATMENT. I AM GOING TO BANDAGE YOU UP." She yelled into his face. Hyde stared at her.

"Don't yell at me." He ordered. Kaniki sighed. Then she picked him up and carried him downstairs.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN YOU WEIRDO! YOU CAN'T TREAT ME LIKE THIS! HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" The others followed Kaniki into the house.

Once Hyde was bandaged, Eido was so worried, that he turned on the TV. (he wasn't worried) Arria sighed.

"What's wrong Arria?" Kiki inquired.

"Nothing, I just feel bad, I think our readers were expecting a huge battle….. I feel so guilty!" Everybody sweat dropped.

"Arria, nobody's reading about us, this is _real life_." Nisa replied. Arria gave a creepy smile.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?"

"Why are you here anyway?" Hyde asked rudely.

"Well," Arria began, "I was bored and decided to come visit you, so I tracked you down and dragged Kiki here." Everyone sweat dropped. …..again. "Anyway, Hyde, how'd you get so burnt?" Kaniki smiled.

"Because he saved Nisa from being burnt." Arria smirked.

"Is that so….." Hyde blushed.

"Well Hyde! I'm so glad you've finally found a wonderful person to which you can love-"

"I don't-"

"Because you've always been such a sourpuss and being in love could be good for you-"

"I'm not-"

"For we all strive to be noticed! And what better way to test our limits then by protecting our loved-"

"ARRIA!" Arria stopped and turned to him.

"You know, if you wanted to say something you could've interrupted." Hyde fell over.

"I'm sorry! Did I embarrass you?" Arria asked sweetly.

"You're the same as always." He muttered.

"You haven't changed either Hyde!" Arria exclaimed. Hyde shook his head and turned to see-

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Hyde fell off of the couch.

"Ow." Nisa had been staring at him from the far off distance of, dun da duh da! 3 centimeters! Nisa grinned and pulled him back up onto the couch.

"What are you doing?" Hyde inquired. Nisa smiled.

"Nothing, why?" Arria leaned towards them.

"She's expressing her _love_ for you by-" Nisa shoved her off of the couch. Arria stood up.

"Fine! Be that way! I'll just watch instead!" Hyde stared at her.

"No you won't, you'll interfere anyway." He replied. Arria grinned.

"I know! Isn't it great!" Hyde scowled.

"NO!" he replied angrily. Arria smiled.

"Oh, Hyde, same as always I see. But….that's why you're so much fun!" Nisa tilted her head.

"Hey, how do you guys know each other?" she asked curiously. Arria sat next to her.

"Oh…….well, Hyde is like, the older brother I never had!" Silence.

"That doesn't answer my question." Nisa replied. Arria sighed.

"Sorry, what was the question?"

"We've known each other almost our whole lives." Nisa turned. She was surprised to hear Hyde talk. Arria grinned.

"Yep! Our folks were good buds, so we are automatically like brother and sister!" Nisa smiled.

"Oh! How neat!" Arria nodded.

"By the way, Nisa, how did _you_ meet Hyde?"

"He saved her!" Kaniki blurted out. Then she burst out laughing. Kiki smiled.

"How sweet!" she commented. Nisa blushed. Hyde was facing the couch. Arria gasped.

"That's amazing! It's like, the story I used to hear when I was little!" Everybody stared at her.

"No! Ya see, I used to hear this story about a princess, who was kidnapped by the evil wizard. But her knight in shining armor would rescue her! And-"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Hyde demanded angrily. Arria clasped her hands together. She took a deep breath.

"TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" she shouted happily. Hyde jumped off the couch.

"I'm goin' to bed!" he shouted. Kaniki yawned.

"We should all turn in." she commented. Everybody agreed. (Eido, reluctantly) And after sleeping arrangements were made, everyone went to sleep.

Meanwhile……

"AHHHHHHHH!" Cronlin yelled as he hurled a park bench at a tree.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT LITTLE INGRATE IS BACK! DIE! ARRIA! DIE!"

"That's a little harsh." Galig murmured. Cronlin turned to face him.

"A little harsh." He repeated through clenched teeth, "THAT LITTLE BITCH ALMOST DESTROYED EVERYTHING I'VE WORKED FOR!" Galig backed away.

"If she had-" he paused, "Then I could never get what I came here for." Galig screwed his face into a confused look.

"I thought you didn't have a choice to whether you were here or not." Cronlin kicked him.

"I WASN'T TALKN' TO _YOU_!" he screeched, "BESIDES! YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"Will ya tell me?" Galig asked. Cronlin gave a rather creepy smirk. He looked, almost insane…

"FINE! YA WANNA KNOW WHAT I'M MAD ABOUT! I'LL TELL YA!"

The next morning…

The girls got up early to be on time for school, (Hyde got up shortly after) but Eido didn't get up until everyone was already finishing up breakfast.

"Good morning sleepy-head!" Kaniki greeted. Eido smiled.

"So ladies, and Hyde…..what's up?"

"Oh, sorry Eido, we have to go to school." Kiki explained sincerely. Eido drooped, then he beamed.

"Sure! No prob! Hey, we can walk you there." Eido offered. Hyde gagged on his breakfast.

"What?" he gasped. Eido ignored him.

"Come on! Let's go!" and with that, he marched out the door. They soon set off to school. (Hyde made Eido leave his skateboard behind) So they were all walking. Arria and Nisa were walking slightly ahead of the rest of them, while Hyde lagged behind.

When they finally got to the middle school, Kaniki said goodbye and left. Kiki thanked them but insisted that she could get to the high school herself.

"Well, I guess I'm going home then! Come on Hyde!" Eido said cheerfully. So the boys went home. (Eido didn't have a chance to eat breakfast) Nisa grinned.

"Well Arria, I guess It's just you and me." Arria nodded.

"You bet!" The two girls climbed up into the tree were they first met. Arria swung happily on the branches while Nisa sat and watched.

"So….Arria, you know why Cronlin's following me, right?" Arria swung herself up onto to the branch.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" she inquired curiously.

"Well, I kinda want to know." She replied quietly. Arria smiled.

"Nisa, I'll tell you, but…..not yet." she began, "I just think, you might not be ready to hear it quite yet….and….for your sake, and everyone else's, I'll tell you the truth….another day." Arria explained rather cheerily. Nisa nodded.

"Oh, okay." Arria beamed.

"I'm glad you understand." She replied sincerely. She gave Nisa a quick hug and then smiled at her.

"Come on! Let's swing on the branches!" Arria exclaimed. Nisa grinned. For the rest of the day, they got along fine, and had a pretty good time too. When the bell rang, Arria and Nisa eagerly rushed to the door. Kaniki burst out of the school with a look of anxiousness, and excitement. She wandered over to the two girls and grinned.

"Sooooo…how was your day today?" she asked cheerfully. Arria grinned at her.

"It was great! Nisa and I played on the tree, and had a race, and did all sorts of cool stuff!" Kaniki nodded.

"Yep! That's great! Come on Nisa we gotta go!"

"Wait! What about Arria, and Kiki?" Kaniki stopped.

"Huh, oh! Yeah." Kaniki replied sheepishly. She quickly scanned the school grounds to see Kiki cheerfully walking towards them. Kaniki pulled Nisa over and grabbed Kiki's arm.

"Come on! Let's go!" she screeched. Kiki quickly grabbed onto Arria, and Kaniki pulled them all halfway through town, ignoring their protests and questions. She continued to pull them until she had gotten to her house. She then shoved them all inside and closed all the blinds and turned off all the lights. (it was day time so light shined through the blinds) Everyone was sitting in the living room, more confused then ever. Kaniki took a deep breath.

"Okay, is everybody here?" she whispered. They all looked at each other and nodded. Kaniki let out a sigh of relief.

"Good." Arria huffed.

"What's going on here?" she demanded.

"Okay okay. I was in class, and I saw Cronlin. That's it. I just figured this wasn't the time to face him." Kiki sighed.

"But, Arria and I….we have to get home." She stated. Kaniki nodded.

"Okay. Just- be careful! And if you see them, RUN. Okay?" Kiki nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Kaniki smiled. Kiki and Arria quietly walked out the door and left. Kaniki led Nisa upstairs and they sat in Kaniki's room.

"Well," Nisa began, "we can still get a snack, right?" Kaniki nodded cheerily.

"Sure, I'll go get us something, you can read or something." Nisa smiled.

"Sure thing!" Kaniki gave her a quick smile before going out to get a snack for Nisa and herself. Nisa pulled a book off of Kaniki's shelf and began to read.

With Hyde and Eido….

"Hey! Hey Hyde!" Eido shouted ecstatically.

"What?"

"Look!" Eido excitedly pointed down Hyde peered over the ledge and rolled his eyes.

"Isn't she hot!" Eido grinned. Hyde walked away.

"Hey! Hyde! Where are ya going?" Hyde turned to him.

"Eido, shouldn't we be training?" Eido stared at him.

"No." he replied flatly. Then he continued peering off of the building with his precious billboard on it, so he could watch more girls wander by. Hyde wandered over to the other side of the building to see, Kaniki, pulling Nisa, Kiki, and Arria as fast as she could. He raised an eyebrow, strange, why was she doing that? But, then he spotted right next to the middle school, Cronlin and Galig. Hyde narrowed his eyes.

"What are you up to?" he muttered. He went back over to Eido and pulled him to were Cronlin was.

"Hey Eido,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna help out four girls by getting rid of one person?" Eido flashed a smile.

"Let me think…"

---------

Eido's thinking! That's never a good sign... If you review, thank you! If you've been reading this story and are to lazy to review, I would get mad at you, but I do the same thing, so...yeah. As long as you read it.


	6. The woes of Cronlin

The next chapter! Sorry it's been so long...I was on vacation! But, anywho...next chapter! Ahoy!

-----

"JIKIRGA!" Cronlin whipped around, he caught a glimpse of Hyde and Eido before he and Galig were caught up in the typhoon like spell.

"GALIG! READ THE FRICKN' BOOK!"

"CREHOR!" the spell burst forward heading straight towards Hyde and Eido. Hyde grabbed Eido by his collar and pulled them towards the ground. The spell disappeared, so Cronlin and Galig were dropped roughly to the ground. Cronlin ran over to Hyde and hit him in the stomach. Hyde doubled over and glared at him.

"WHAT THE HELL CRONLIN!" He yelled angrily. Cronlin smirked.

"It's just a little payback." Hyde cocked his head.

"For……what?" he asked. Cronlin glared at him.

"YOU KNOW!"

"NO I DON'T!" Cronlin just stared at him. Hyde stood up.

"What did I do?" he asked calmly. Cronlin tried to punch him but Hyde grabbed his fist. Then he looked at him.

"You……aren't going to tell me, are you?" he asked. Cronlin smirked.

"Nope." Hyde let go of his fist and walked over to Eido.

"Come on Eido, let's go." Eido got on his skateboard.

"But! Aren't we gonna help the girls?" Hyde turned to him.

"It's about time for dinner ya know, your parents will be back." Eido's eyes widened.

"Crap! Come on Hyde!" Hyde nodded.

"JIKIR!" while they were leaving, Eido turned to Hyde.

"Well, that was a waste of time, huh?" Hyde shook his head.

"No, I know exactly why he did it." Eido raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Eido asked in a confused tone.

"Because. He hates her…"

Meanwhile….

"Nisa! Here, I made us some cookies." Nisa picked a rather large cookie off of the plate that Kaniki had brought up. She took a big bite.

"Mmmm! It's great!" she exclaimed. Kaniki grinned.

"I thought you'd like them." Nisa leaned against the bed.

"Well, you were right." Kaniki smiled.

"So Nisa…..Do you miss Hyde yet?" Kaniki teased. Nisa beamed.

"YAAAAAAH!" she jumped on Kaniki and the two had a tickle fight….thing. (not a perve thought, I'm serious. Tickle fight)

"Hey! I know!" Kaniki smiled.

"What?" Nisa asked.

"Let's go visit them!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Nisa screeched. Kaniki laughed.

"Come on!" she pulled Nisa downstairs and outside.

"To the boys!" Kaniki announced happily.

"NOOOOOOOO! KANIKI!" Nisa shouted.

"What?"

"If we visit them Hyde will think that I like him!" Kaniki was puzzled.

"But you _do_ like him." She replied.

"But I don't want him to _know_!" she yelled.

"Don't worry, it was my idea, so they won't think that!" Kaniki explained.

"Well…."

"Great! It's settled then!" Kaniki pulled Nisa through town, and they eventually rested at the park. On a bench. (they don't know were the boys are)

Nisa looked up at the sky then smiled.

"Hey Kaniki, I found 'em." She told her. Nisa jumped off the bench.

"HEY! HYDE!" she screeched.

Hyde was taken by surprise.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he began to fall but caught himself.

He landed Eido on the ground right next to himself. Nisa smiled.

"Hiya Hyde! Watcha up to?" Nisa asked joyfully. Hyde just stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"N-Nothing…….can I talk to you?" Nisa smiled.

"Sure!" Hyde grabbed her by the arm.

"We'll be right back." He informed Eido. Eido beamed at Kaniki.

"Take your time." He replied. Hyde rolled his eyes, but pulled Nisa away.

"So….what is it?" Nisa inquired. Hyde sighed.

"Cronlin isn't just trying to hurt you. He's trying to kill you." He blurted out. Nisa's smile faltered.

"But….I already know that." she murmured.

"No, I'm telling you because you _don't_ get it." He replied. Nisa cocked her head.

"What do you mean?"

"He…..listen, I have to tell you this later. Just…watch out." He sighed. Nisa gave him a small smile.

"Well…..okay, whatever you say." She replied. Hyde looked over at Eido.

"So….what did you want?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Well….you called us over." He replied. Nisa grinned.

"That's right! Actually….I just wanted to see how you were doing." She smiled. Hyde blushed.

"Well, we're fine." He said quickly. Nisa giggled.

"Hyde, you'd say that if the universe was collapsing." She laughed. Hyde tried to keep from smiling at her. Nisa stopped laughing.

"Ah…that was funny." She gasped. Hyde watched as she straightened her skirt.

"Come on!" she exclaimed. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back to Kaniki and Eido. Hyde reluctantly allowed her to pull him towards their partners.

"Hey, look who's back!" Kaniki thought aloud. Nisa grinned.

"So, what should we do now?" she asked. Kaniki shrugged.

"Well, the gang's all here, why don't just…..I dunno, hang out?" she suggested.

"Great! Let's go get some food!" Eido laughed.

"Good idea, I don't know about you two, but Nisa and I haven't had dinner yet." Kaniki replied. Nisa smiled. They looked at Hyde.

"Sure…" he agreed. Nisa grinned.

"Well then, it's settled! Let's go get some grub!" Kaniki exclaimed happily. So, they all set off to get some dinner. (most likely yellowtail)

Meanwhile…..

"Damn." Cronlin muttered. He leaned against the tree and stared at the sky. Galig was off buying some human crap, so Cronlin was left to stir in his misery and hatred.

"Hyde…..damn you…damn you straight to hell…." He continued to murmur to himself.

"I think Hyde's nice." Cronlin jumped up and turned towards the voice.

"Beat it Arria!" he yelled. Arria walked over and sat down by the tree. (Kiki has a part time job after school now)

"It's not his fault you know….." she told him. Cronlin glared at her.

"I know…"

"It's not Nisa's fault either."

"YES IT IS!" he shouted.

"No…she can't help it." Arria replied. Cronlin tried to hold in his anger.

"DAMN YOU ARRIA! YOU'RE JUST A DIRTY LITTLE BITCH! JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKN' MOUTH!" Cronlin shouted angrily. Arria sighed and stood up.

"Ya know Cronlin….I think that's your problem. When your angry our upset, you blame everyone else for your problems." She told him. He smirked.

"Heh, what do you know? What's it to you if I hate my life, and all the people in it." He scolded. Arria gave a sad smile.

"Because….it's my business, and when it's my business I-"

"You spring into action." Cronlin finished for her. Arria grinned.

"Exactly, and I'm not gonna stand by and let you ruin your life!" Cronlin glared at her.

"Stop it." He muttered.

"No."

"I said STOP IT!"

"NO! I WON'T STOP IT!" she screeched, and slapped him across the face. Cronlin was taken by surprise. He raised his hand to his cheek. He felt drops of water hit him. He wasn't' sure how long he stood there….in shock.. He barley realized the rain….pouring down onto them like the ocean itself was being emptied.

"What?" he asked. Arria's face dropped.

"I- I didn't mean to…"

"It doesn't matter." He interrupted. Arria looked at him.

"It's not your fault either…." Silence.

"Really! Y-you were upset! But…..so was she! And Hyde was just….just doing what he always does…." She trailed off. He didn't say anything. Arria's eyes burned with tears.

"YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME!"

"NO I DON'T!" he started to walk away. She sniffed. The tears poured down her face…she didn't hold back….they were almost impossible to tell apart from the rain anyway….

"Wait…." She murmured. Cronlin stopped.

"What?" he asked.

"If your not going to listen to me, at least remember this, you chose to destroy the lives of everyone around you, including your own….but that's not going to happen. Because…because! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU!" she screeched. Cronlin smirked.

"Well, good luck with that." and he left….just like that….he left her alone. She had never felt…quite so empty as she did now…she knew that she had tried her hardest…and yet somehow, she had failed…. Not only to stop him…but….she didn't feel like she had even reached herself with those words….they had meant nothing to her….why would he understand something even _she_ could not comprehend…. They were distant. Alone…she had plenty of friends…but still….alone…

heh, it sounds so cheesy after she thought about it….and yet…something told her to move on….hope was no longer an option… but what about the will to move one….to be brave….to…….forget….

"No….I could never forget that…" Arria said to herself, "Nothing will make me forget that day…any of it… he's gone…" she walked away, towards home…_her_ home. It was over….there was nothing left to retrieve.

"Goodbye….brother."

------

Oh my gosh! Cronlin's her _brother? _How could I have been so _blind_! Yeah...I actually just came up with that while writing that scene... a little angsty I know...Arria almost wasn't in this chapter! I was originally gonna put in a new character...but Arria's two 1 dimensional, simple if you will, she needed a backround. So there it is! What dark secrets is_ she_ harboring?


	7. Goodbye

Okay! This is the last chapter. I planned on having it longer then this but...this is how the story went! I hope you like it! Cause...I had a little trouble with the ending. Heh heh...

--------

Ding Dong! Nisa stirred in her sleep. DING DONG!

"HUH? Wha?" she sat up in bed and went to answer the door. When she opened the door, she gasped. There stood a dripping wet Arria holding her book, and standing in the rain.

"Arria? What are you doing here?" she asked as she led Arria into the house.

"I- I ran into Cronlin…"

"Alone? Where's Kiki!" Nisa asked frantically.

"She's working late…..but that's not the problem!" Arria insisted.

"Well…..what's going on?"

"I was talking to Cronlin…..and…he's really mad," Arria was starting to cry…. "Nisa…..I think he's going to kill you….. tonight!"

"WHAT! ARRIA! WHAT HAPPENED!" Nisa yelled. Kaniki came running downstairs.

"What's going on? Arria, what are you doing here? Why are you soaking wet?"

"HE'S GONNA KILL NISA! DON'T YOU GET IT! SHE'S GONNA DIE!" she screeched.

"WHAT! Nisa! What's going on?" Kaniki demanded.

"I'll tell ya later! Just…..call Hyde and tell him to come over, okay?" Nisa ordered. Kaniki opened her mouth to object…but upon seeing the frantic look on Arria's face, decided to go call Hyde….in the middle of the night.

"Arria, what are you talking about? What's going on?" Nisa inquired. Arria looked at her. An expression of pure fear shone through her eyes.

"Nisa…..Cronlin's my brother. He's going to kill you….and….from the way he talked to me….he'll be over any minute." Arria whispered. Nisa was in shock…

"He's…..your brother?"

"Yeah….I thought….I could stop him but….he just…..wouldn't listen…" Nisa sighed. Kaniki walked into the room with the phone. She was holding it away from her ear. They could all clearly hear Hyde's words.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU WOKE ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TO TELL ME TO 'COME OVER'! WHAT THE HELL IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU!" Arria raced over and grabbed the phone.

"HYDE! NISA'S GONNA DIE! CRONLIN'S GONNA KILL HER!"

"WHAT THE-"

"COME HERE BEFORE SHE DIES!" Kaniki grabbed the phone.

"Gotta go Hyde, bye!" she said quickly and hung up.

"Okay….I'm calm….Arria….WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Kaniki screeched.

"Kaniki….Cronlin's my brother, and he's gonna kill Nisa….and I think he's going to do it TONIGHT!" Kaniki sat down in awe.

"Oh my god…..what are we going to do?" she said mostly to herself. Arria sniffed. Nisa took a deep breath.

"Well, we have to be ready! We can take him!" she declared. They stared at her.

"Nisa…..Arria doesn't have Kiki here to read from her book…..and we've _never_ really beaten Cronlin." Kaniki announced.

"Way to kill my last hope Kaniki." Nisa replied angrily.

"I'm just trying to be realistic…" she muttered. BAM! They all turned. There in the doorway, stood an extremely angry Hyde.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" he shouted. Nisa looked at him.

"Hi Hyde."

"HI! ARRIA YELLS IN MY EAR LIKE A LUNATIC THAT YOU'RE GONNA DIE AND YOU SAY 'HI'! WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING YOU NUT JOBS!" he yelled furiously. Nisa just stared then, she smiled.

"Were you worried about me?" she asked.

"OF COURSE I WAS! SHE SAID YOU WERE GONNA _DIE _FOR PETE'S SAKE!" They all stared at him. Hyde blushed.

"I……I just…. Eido's asleep in your yard." He muttered. Kaniki smiled.

"I'll go get him." She said. She then walked out the door and dragged Eido into the house.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Arria asked, now beginning to act less crazy. Eido was up because Kaniki hit him in the head.

"Hyde went crazy and we raced here at like……a million miles per hour." (he's exaggerating)

"I didn't know what was going on!" Hyde protested. Eido grinned.

"Sure, whatever."

"CREHOR!" The living room wall was gone, and the whole room was on fire.

"Cronlin's here!" Nisa shouted. Cronlin stepped in.

"Nisa, your dead." He announced.

"NO WAY!" she yelled back.

"URIIK!" the blast came hurtling towards her, but the spellbook was up in Kaniki's room.

"JIKIR!"

"We'll hold em' off! You go get your book!" Hyde ordered. Nisa nodded. Kaniki grabbed Nisa and pulled her upstairs to get the spellbook.

"HYDE! GO AWAY YOU POINTY HEADED FREAK!" Cronlin screeched. Hyde smirked.

"No way." Arria ran over to Cronlin.

"WILL YOU JUST QUIT IT! THIS ISN'T GONNA SOLVE YOUR PROBLEMS!" Arria yelled.

"I DON'T CARE!" Cronlin shouted angrily at her. Nisa slid down the banister with Kaniki running down the steps behind her.

"MIKRON!" The blast sent Cronlin hurtling backwards.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! NISA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU HERE ME! KILL YOU!" he shouted. Arria glared at him.

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL HER JUST BECAUSE SHE'S IN LOVE WITH HYDE!" she screeched. They all stopped. The entire room was silent. Hyde turned away. Arria looked at him.

"You….you knew?" she asked him. Hyde whipped around to look at her.

"NO!"

"YOU KNEW! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HER!" Arria screeched.

"WHY DIDN'T _YOU_ TELL HER! Besides…..I only knew a little…" Hyde trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Arria inquired.

"I found out not to long ago….but! I only knew that Cronlin wanted to kill her because…..because she-"

"Because, Nisa!" Arria turned to Nisa, "Cronlin wants to kill you because he loves you!"

"WHAT!" everyone yelled out in surprise.

"But, you like Hyde…so he got mad." Arria explained. (I'm sure all of you are jumping around going, Yay! I was right! Wahoo! Have fun, it's nice to be right, isn't it?)

"SHUT UP!" Cronlin screeched. Nisa turned to him.

"I don't understand…"

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER YOU WORTHLESS PILE OF-"

"IF YOU LOVE HER SO MUCH WHY DO YOU YELL AT HER ALL THE TIME?" Hyde interrupted.

"It's better than you! You're just mean to her all the time!" Cronlin argued.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hyde said rather calmly.

"You wanna hear what happened? Well, listen closely."

Flashback.

_Cronlin walked up to Nisa._

"_Hey…what's up?"_

"_Nothing really, I was just thinking…"_

"_What were you thinking about?"_

"_Well, I think…I'm in love…" Nisa trailed off._

"_Really? With who?" Cronlin asked, trying to conceal his excitement._

"_Well, I don't know him very well, I just saw him walking around one day…he has this pointy hair, and an H on his shirt…but, he was so…I dunno, I just felt so happy…" Cronlin glared, it was Hyde, he just knew it._

"_Oh…that's…great." He muttered._

"_I know! Isn't it!"_

"_I know that kid…"_

"_Really! What's he like?"_

"_HE'S A REAL JERK! YOU SHOULD STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" he yelled._

"_Well he can't be that bad, I mean-"_

"_YES! HE'S HORRIBLE! AND YOU WOULD BE AN IDIOT TO LIKE HIM!"_

"_Look Cronlin, I don't know what your problem is, but if your going to be so unreasonable, I don't think I can hang out with you anymore. Bye…" and she walked away. Cronlin shuddered._

"_Fine…if that's the way you want it…"_

End Flashback.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Hyde yelled. Cronlin glared at him.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"That's the reason you came after me….you were jealous?" Nisa asked. Cronlin looked at her.

"YES! YOU LIKED HIM BEFORE YOU EVEN_ MET_ HIM!" he pointed at Hyde angrily.

"I'm right here ya know." Hyde announced. Cronlin smirked.

"Galig, I want to kill them." Cronlin announced.

"Which ones?"

"All of them…..I want them all dead…." Cronlin held up his hands.

"CREHOR!" They all hid behind their arms but…..the blast never hit…

"AHHHHHH!" they looked to see Arria….laying on the ground..all burnt with her book, which was on fire.

"She took the blast." Hyde thought aloud.

"Why did you throw your book there too….now you have to go back to the mamodo world…." Nisa said sadly. Arria stood up. She ran over and grabbed Cronlin's book from Galig and threw it onto her own.

"SO I COULD DO THAT!" she shouted.

"WHAT!" Cronlin screeched. Arria walked over to Nisa.

"Tell Kiki I said….it was fun…and, goodbye." Arria said sadly. Nisa nodded.

"I'll see ya at the end of the battle, okay?" Arria grinned.

"You bet!"

"See ya." Hyde said. Arria waved.

"Bye guys!" and then……she vanished. Cronlin lunged at Hyde.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He yelled. Hyde watched him start to fade… right before Cronlin hit him, he disappeared.

"I guess….it's just us now." Nisa said sadly. Hyde looked at her.

"You'll get to see them at the end of the battle."

"It'll be bittersweet though, I'll get to see Arria, but I'll also have to see Cronlin." Nisa laughed. Kaniki sighed.

"I'm gonna go call Kiki." She sighed. Eido smiled.

"I'll go 'help' her." He grinned and followed her. Nisa smiled at Hyde.

"I guess you know now, huh?" Hyde turned to her.

"I guess so…" Kaniki walked in with Eido following.

"Kiki's a little sad, but, I think she'll be okay." Eido nodded.

"Well, I'm going to show happy here were he's staying tonight, okay?" Nisa nodded. Kaniki smiled and went upstairs, with Eido following of course.

"Well?" Nisa inquired.

"Well, what?" he replied.

"Aren't you gonna say something like, I'm sorry, but I don't like you that way, or No! It would never work out!" Hyde smiled. A real smile, and kissed her, just for a second. Nisa blushed.

"Hey Hyde,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

-------

All done! It's over! That's the story! But, I will be writing more, but...probably not in this section, maybe, I dunno. Other stories for now! Maybe more Zatch Bell in the future! You'll just have to wait and see!


End file.
